Optoelectronic components having optoelectronic semiconductor chips are known in diverse variants. Optoelectronic semiconductor chips are known, the semiconductor layer structure of which is produced by epitactic growth is separated from a substrate after the epitactic growth. Such thin-film chips must be arranged on another carrier for mechanical stabilization before separation from the substrate. In addition, electrical terminal options must be provided for the electrical contacting of the chip. It is desirable to implement the carrier of the thin-film chip as compactly and cost-effectively as possible. In addition, an integration of additional components may be necessary.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component and a method of producing an optoelectronic component.